Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Story
by Windblazer Prime
Summary: There's no summary yet, but I'll think one, this story involves before the series and the episodes during and after Breakout Parts 1 and 2, during Gamma World Parts 1 and 2 and the beginning, during and after of the episode Assault on 42 and after the series. The Leader x OC
1. Waking up in the AEMH world

Chapter 1

She groaned and opens her eyes to see wasn't at her world anymore, back where she came from, she just graduated from college and went home to take a nap, when she was about to take a nap, she sees a portal open in her room, suddenly the portal was absorbing her inside, she screamed for help, but it was too late, she was in another world this world looks familiar to her, she was see a backpack around her shoulders, she thought the backpack was transported here when the portal suck her here, she took it off and open it, she saw her stuff was in the backpack.

She walked around the city until she found a newspaper stand, she grabbed to check which date is it, and her mind screamed in joy to see that she was in the Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes world and she was in years before the series.

Her name was Gabriela Melissa Delgado Rosa or Gaby for short, she's 22 years old, her appearance consist of a short sleeved black top with the Avengers logo, black boots, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, with reading glasses, with a Avengers stainless steel pendant necklace, a bracelet on her right wrist that said 'I still believe in heroes', with a waist length brown hair (like Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel from AEMH, but with her hair down) with pink fuchsia and sky blue highlights, an Avengers cap and a jacket, she was at least 6 feet high, she saw a sign to see where she was when she found the newspaper stand she read that she was in New York City, no wonder this city looks familiar to her, when she was about to keep walking to see if she can find help.

She bumped into someone, her backpack fell off because she was carrying with her hands, when she about to get her backpack off the floor, the person who she bumped into grabbed it for her, give it back to her and the person said

"I believe this is yours?" the person said

When she look at the person's face, her heart was beating fast, she knew that person anywhere and her mind screamed, "Oh my god, I can't believe it is Bruce Banner!" she was right, the person bumped into her was Dr. Bruce Banner who will later become the Hulk, she was a fan of the Hulk when she was 15 years old and she is also a fan of the Hulk's arch nemesis Samuel Sterns aka The Leader, he is her favorite villain of all time, she'll finally get a chance to meet him, she noticed a hand waving at her, she snaps out it and said

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked confused

"I asked who are you?" he answered

She hesitated for a moment, if she tells him her name and where she came from, he will never believe her, she is going to give a try anyways, so she answered his question

"My name is Gabriela Melissa Delgado Rosa, but they called me Gaby for short, nice to meet you" she said while offers a hand for him to shake

He shakes her hand, when he was about to say his name, she kindly interrupted him

"I know who you are Bruce, you don't have to introduce yourself" she said with a smile

He was surprised, because she seems to knows him from somewhere, he asked her

"How did you know who I am?" he asked surprised

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when we take a walk" she answered

He nods and they began walking around the streets of New York, she explains to him, how she knows him, where she came from and how she came to his world, she told him that he and this world don't exist in her world, when she explaining to him, he took it pretty well and answers

"Wow. Hey, if you have nowhere else to go you can live with me while you can find a job here. What do you say?" he said

She thought about it, she knew he was right, she needs somewhere to live and to get a job and came to a decision, she was going to live in this world and live with Bruce, back where she came from, her life was boring there, she was always studying and never got a chance a boyfriend when she finished college, she might get a chance to be with Samuel Sterns/The Leader, when she looked at Bruce and said

"Yeah, I would like to go to live with you" she said

He nods and takes to his house and her new life begins in this world


	2. Love Confessions between two friends

Chapter 2

Years later

It's been a few years since she lived with Bruce Banner, she and Bruce got along well when she came in, one day when she reading a book in the sofa, Bruce came in and asked her if she wants to be his sister and she answered yes, but he told her she was going to change her name, she understood him, if she was going to live here, she's going to change her name so no one would not get suspicious, so they come a few names for her and then she came up with Melody Scarlet Banner, he likes the name and they decided that name for her and now she is known as Melody Scarlet Banner.

One day, she in the lab working with Bruce testing gamma rays, she knows that he is an expert on gamma energy so she decided to help him, right now she was working on a watch that can let everyone change their height while Bruce was working in the computer, she was wearing a white lab coat, with her reading glasses and protective googles on, she has a short sleeved sky blue top, black skirt with black shorts that went down to her thighs underneath on, her fingerless gloves on and some knee length black boots, a few years ago when she came to this universe, she began deploying superpowers and she decided not to tell this to anyone including Bruce and Samuel.

She saw someone coming in the lab, she saw a short man walking in the room, she knew it was Samuel Sterns coming in to clean the lab, she first met him when Bruce and Melody first came into this lab, when they came in, they saw someone cleaning the lab.

That's when they met Samuel Sterns (who will later become known as The Leader) when he saw them, he saw that Bruce has a woman with him and he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he later introduce himself to them, Bruce also introduce himself to him and the woman introduce herself as Melody Scarlet Banner, he thought that her name was beautiful and from that day forward, he starts falling in love with her until this very day.

Samuel Sterns saw her working on something in the table, he asked her one time what she was working on, but she said to him it was surprise, he saw that she finished working, she look at him with a smile and said

"Oh hey Sterns, I'm finished working, you want to see what I was working on." she said with a smile

He nods, there was a chair nearby her table and sat to next to her, so that must mean she finished what she was working on, but what was is, so he asked her

"So what were you working on?" he asked

"Oh I was working on this" she answered

She shows it to him and he was unimpressed, after all this time, she was working on was a an ordinary watch and he asked her

"An ordinary watch, really?" he asked unimpressed

"Oh, this isn't an ordinary watch." she said

"Is not?" he said confused

"Nope. I need someone to test it, since you are here you want to volunteer to test it?" she said

"Sure, so how does it work?" he said

"You press on the on the right side of the watch and we'll see what happens." she instructed him

He took the watch, he stands up from the chair; he puts it on his left wrist and presses the button on the right side of the watch, later it happened, he starts growing out of his short height and when he stops growing, she stands up from her chair and walked towards him and he saw that now he was in the same height as her, he steps towards her and gives her a hug that she returns, he lets go of her and said

"It worked! Your invention totally worked!" he said to her

"I knew it would worked, cause I knew you were short and you couldn't reach high places, so I decided to build this watch to make you grow you out of your short height, so that's why I asked if you want to be the first to test it." she said

"So who you're planning to give your invention?" he asked her

"I was planning to give it to you, since you needed it the most." she answered him

He was surprised by her answer, she was planning to give her invention to him, she was right he was always having trouble to get the cleaning supplies from the shelf's and she did this invention just for him, he decided it was time to confess his feelings for her, so he started saying

"Melody, there's something I want to tell you something important." he said to her while he took her hands in his

"What is it Sterns?" she asked confused

"From the first day I saw you with Bruce, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, I thought in all my life I would never find someone to share my life with, but when I saw you from that day, I found someone to share my life with, you are the only one who ever talk to me, I love when you smile, I love when you laugh and I love to watch you work, you are most important person in my life and I care about you." he said

"So what are you saying?" she said because she knew what he was going to say

"What I'm trying to say is, Melody I love you." he finally confessed and finally he closed their distance and he kissed her lips with love gleaming in his eyes

Her mind was screaming in joy, she was being kissed by Samuel Sterns (The Leader), she always dreamed of him kissing her, she returned the kiss by wrapping her slender arms around his neck while his arms wrapped around her slender waist, he lets his tongue out to lick her lips asking for her permission to let him in.

It didn't take long for her to give in, she open her lips to let him in, he launches his tongue into her mouth and he explored the inside, she tasted like strawberries and bananas she must have eaten some earlier, they don't know how long they were kissing and they stop for a moment to catch their breath, Melody thought that the kiss he give her was amazing and he thought that their kiss was great, he won her heart, more importantly he was surprised that she also had feelings for him too and he decided to take their relationship to the next level, so he asked her

"Since I confessed my feelings to you and I have always wanted to ask you if you want be my girlfriend?" he asked her, her mind was screaming in joy, the very gamma irradiated villain and her friend/brother's arch nemesis was asking her to be his girlfriend, so she said with pure happiness

"Yes! Yes! I always wanted to ask you the same thing and yeah I want to be your girlfriend." she answered happily and hugged him to show him her happiness and he hugged her in return.

He was happy, she was willing to be his girlfriend and he already found his one true soul mate and he will love her for the rest of his life, he kisses her again and their relationship began to bloom.


	3. Seeing each other once again and dream

Chapter 3

It passed the next few months since he confessed his feelings for her, she told Bruce that if she is willing to go out with him and he approves of their relationship and the two couple began dating, one day the both of them decided to their relationship the next level he asked her if she wants to do sex with him she said yes and from that day on she lost her virginity to him.

One day, Bruce told her he decided it's was time to doused himself with gamma energy, she decided to go with him in case the experiment goes wrong, she asks him if they the only ones who's going to be there, he told her that they were only ones was going to be there, so they headed on their way.

A few more years later

Melody was running away while Bruce was distracting Carl Creel aka Absorbing Man to give her enough time to escape, that day back on the experiment, they have arrived on the lab, she help him to prepare the experiment, while Bruce and Melody were preparing the things, a canister of gamma radiation fell onto the floor and exploded it began to make smoke around the lab, Sterns was with them that day and all three of them got exposed to the gamma radiations.

Melody went to find Bruce, she returned to the spot where Bruce left her to deal with Absorbing Man, when she got there, she saw that he wasn't there, she wondered what happened here, her necklace began to glow and it showed her what happened to Bruce, she found out that Bruce was locked up at the Cube, she knows she has to go after him.

She puts on her sky blue cloak and hood on, and she started to transform, her transformation consist of the same body structure of She Hulk, but unlike She Hulk, she has sky blue blue skin, she was wearing a strapless pink fuchsia and black dress with leggings, with white combat boots on, with her black fingerless gloves on, she still has her waist length brown hair with pink fuchsia and sky blue highlights, a pink fuchsia magnet butterfly headphones (expect that her headphones doesn't have a microphone), her eyes changed from brown to sapphire blue, with her Avengers necklace, she got something out of her purse and she puts it on her forehead, the same headband that The Leader wears in Gamma World Part 1 and Part 2, a pink fuchsia leather jacket with the Avengers symbol on the back and on her left sleeve of her jacket and the SHIELD symbol on her right sleeve of the jacket, she knows there will a breakout at the Cube, she has to get there before it was too late and she took off.

When she got to the Cube, it was too late, the breakout has begun and all the prisoners escaped and she saw the Abomination and The Absorbing Man were outside the Cube, she wondered what they were seeing in that direction, she turned around to their direction and she saw the Hulk escaping carrying someone, she knew it was Leonard Samson, she knew that he was exposed to the gamma radiation, glad that the Hulk got him to safety and she had a doubt that the Leader must have sent them to deal with the Hulk, she's glad that the Hulk got away to safety.

The Leader's henchmen went back inside the Cube, she had a sense that The Leader must have send them back inside, because she could sense all their auras from here, she knew that they weren't the only ones inside, she knew that she have to go inside to see what his plans is going to be, even though she already knows because of her fan knowledge, she has to become invisible so the others including the Leader wouldn't notice that she was here, she turned herself invisible and went inside the Cube.

She was already inside the Cube and she began to search him in the control room, she knew he must be watching the security cameras so she went there and it took about a minute to get to the control room she went inside to see if he was there, she was surprised that he was there.

She finally found him, it was her boyfriend Samuel Sterns (The Leader) it had been a few years when she last saw him, his skin was now green, with a big head, with green eyes, in his forehead he was wearing the same headband that she was wearing, the same watch she built for him was still on his left wrist, his raven hair and finally his clothes were black and orange.

He was watching the monitors to see if any intruders entered the Cube, now he finally can carries his plan to make the whole world in his image, when he was about to call his henchmen to discuss his plans, he sensed that he wasn't alone, he turned around, but he saw that no one was there and then he heard a sneeze behind him, her invisibility vanished when she sneezed, she cursed silently and she saw him turn around and he said

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" he asked

She knew that she was wearing her sky blue cloak with her hood on, of course he wouldn't know who she is because she had the hood on, she decided to remove her hood but before she did she said

"Don't you recognize me?" she said

He froze, he knew that voice as he saw her remove her cloak and hood off for him to see her face and body, he knew that face and body structure it was no other than his girlfriend Melody Scarlet Banner, it has been a few years since he last saw her, she was still as beautiful as ever and he loves her new form.

Her body structure was like She Hulk except that her skin was a beautiful sky blue, she was wearing a strapless pink fuchsia and black dress over leggings, she has her fingerless gloves on, white combat boots, a necklace with the Avengers symbol on it, she still has her waist length brown hair with its pink fuchsia and sky blue highlights, a pink fuchsia magnet butterfly headphones (expect that her headphones doesn't have a microphone), a pink fuchsia leather jacket, on her forehead, she was wearing the same headband that he was wearing and finally he notices that her eyes were sapphire blue instead of brown.

They haven't said a word to each other, it has been a few years since they last talk. He presses the button on his watch to change his height to her height, when he stops growing; The Leader decided to step towards her and he gives her a chaste kiss on her lips, she was surprised it has been so long since they last kissed.

She guessed he must have miss her, it didn't took long to return her kiss with the same passion as him, when they finished kissing, he gives her an tight embrace and she returns it, she felt something wet on her neck, she saw that he was crying, she wondered why, she decided to read his mind to see why he was crying.

She saw his mind showing her a memory at the time back at the lab when they were all infected, he saw her screaming in pain when the gamma ray was taking an effect on her and she faints unconscious while he screamed her name.

Her eyes widen in shock and surprise, he thought that she was dead all this time, she can't blame him really; he didn't know that she was alive this whole time and the gamma rays changed her into a beautiful Sapphire She Hulk.

Avengers Mansion

Melody woke up from her dream that she was in the Cube and seeing the Leader for first time in years, that didn't happened it was only a dream, she's in the Avengers Mansion bedroom, she became an Avenger after they defeated Graviton, during their first meeting, she told them who she really was, how they didn't exist back in her world and how she got here a few years back, they took it pretty well than she expected, she thought that one moment that they didn't believe her, she touched her forehead, she found out that she was sweating in her sleep, a tear fell in her right eye, she misses him a lot, she wipes it off and she went back to sleep.


	4. Gamma World and the lovers conversation

Chapter 4

It been a few months since she joined the Avengers, she is now seen reading a book about space in her bedroom, her teammates told her they were going chase a villain who escaped at the Vault, she knows that was Clint Barton aka Hawkeye (she knows that her friend isn't a spy for HYDRA it was her friend Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow), she declined their offer and stayed in the Mansion when they came back, when she was about to get something to eat she heard someone greeting her

"Ho Miss. Banner!" someone greeted her

She turned around to see a man with blonde hair, with blue eyes, he has very large arm muscles, with long legs, he wears a silver helmet, a red cape, black armor with silver circles, red wristbands, a large golden belt, blue tights, with tall golden shoes and finally in his hand he carries his hammer (Mjolnir), she knew it the Thor the Asgardian, she hasn't seen him a few months ago, she gives him a hug and he returns it she lets go of him and said

"Hey Thor, I haven't seen you in the last few months" she said

"My apologies for my absence" he said while he takes a bow

"But I had business in the city that required my attention" he continued

She arched an eyebrow at him, she knew that he was going out with a certain paramedic named Jane Foster (she met her a few days back), back in her world she read about her as Thor's love interest, it has been her favorite couple than she can count, she went to sit next to him who took a seat at the sofa and said

"Did you and Jane Foster have a good talk?" she asked him

"Indeed, but perhaps for one thing" he answered, pulling out his ID card and give it an annoyed look

"Iron Man's technology constantly started making noises" he continued

She knew that Thor isn't used to their world's technology yet and she said

"That was Iron Man trying to call you, we had a mission" she said to him

He gives her a curious look, she explained about their last mission and about Black Panther, when she finished explaining he said

"Odin's beard" he breathed

"Perhaps I should have answered Iron Man's plea" he continued

She assured him

"Actually, we handled it pretty well, sure HYDRA got away, but we saved the kingdom, and got a new teammate out of it" she said to him

"And this King T'Challa, what of he? Is he as noble as his title?" he questioned

"Well yeah" she answered

He nods and she went get something to eat, she was in the kitchen to make herself a ham and cheese sandwich it's her favorite food, she finished making it and grab herself a soda to go with it and she began to eat it, when she finished eating her ID card went off

"Hey Melody!" Wasp's image greeted, she and the Wasp became best friends when she first joined the Avengers, she asked her one time how her world looks like she explained to her like she explained to them they didn't exist, they were fictional characters in comics books, toys, TV shows, videogames. She asked her how she got her costume she told her after she transformed into Sapphire She Hulk and she made it herself and after that they became best friends ever since.

"Listen, we just ran into SHIELD, and they need our help with something big in Nevada" she continued

At the mention of SHIELD, she first joined SHIELD after her transformation since she knows about supervillains than anyone else, they asked for her help to see what they were supposed to know about them, then she quit SHIELD after the breakout and joined the Avengers, they understood her request and they told her that she will always be welcomed to SHIELD anytime. Nevada? That's where she had her dream about seeing the Leader for first time in years.

"Melody? Melody? Are you still there?" She didn't know that Wasp was still talking to her; she snaps of it and said

"All right; Thor and I will be right there" she tells her best friend Janet/Wasp

She nods and Melody went her way over the Quinjet

###

She was inside the Quinjet with Captain America, Wasp, Thor and the Black Panther while Iron Man was outside flying while talking to Agent Quartermaine (the both of them became good friends when she first joined SHIELD) she sat beside Black Panther and she heard those two arguing thanks to her super hearing, she heard them say

"I'm getting a little impatient here, Quartermaine. You won't tell us where Fury is, you're not telling us what's going on-"she knew it was Iron Man talking, she slaps her hand to her face in annoyance while she shook her head, when will those two will get along, she thought to herself

"Even if I knew where Nick Fury was, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be at liberty to tell you Iron Man" she knew it was Quartermaine talking

"As for what's going on… it's simpler if you just see for yourself" he continued

"Look – on the horizon" Cap said

She did the view flood with an iridescent green light forming a dome, emanating from what was the Cube; she knew it was the generator inside the Cube since she knew it was a test to see if it works, she was glad she was gamma rated they descended the Quinjet, she went out with the others while Iron Man gets a real good look at the dome

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Thor said

"Wow. It's pure gamma radiation. Man, I bet Hank's sorry he stayed in Wakanda now" Iron Man said

"No kidding: this is way cooler than studying vibranium" Wasp said

She remember that Black Panther was standing beside them

"Uh. No offense" she apologized to Black Panther, he nods, they later heard someone talking to them

"Where is Bruce Banner? I was told he was on this team" she knew it was Leonard Samson, she and Leonard met when Bruce introduce him to her

"Why does that man have green hair?" Cap quietly asked them, then Melody/Sapphire She Hulk answered his question

"He got infected by the gamma radiation when the breakout started" she quietly answered him

He nods in understanding, later they heard Iron Man say

"You're Dr. Leonard Samson, right?" He asked him, Leo nods

"Hulk's on… a vacation" Iron Man said while Melody slaps her hand on her forehead

"Leo, is that you?" Melody/Sapphire She Hulk questioned and Leonard knew that voice it was Bruce's sister

"Melody! Hey!" he said

"Man is good to see you again" she said to him and she saw his new form, he is now a muscular man, he's wearing his costume, he has green eyes, green hair and he has a scar on his left eye

She ran up to him and gives him a hug, she was glad that she was in her Sapphire She Hulk form, if she wasn't he will crushing her bones right now, when they were done hugging, she heard Iron Man say

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" he asked

With introductions out of the way, Samson and Quatermaine led them into the back of the of a SHIELD jet, and as they gathered in front of a computer monitor, Quatermaine started a video recording

"This is a video from a SHIELD incursion after the breakout. The staff and SHIELD personnel were all accounted for, but the prisoners? Well, they were another story," as he said that, the footage showed one of the front men of the team turning to speak to the rest, as a large clawed hand grabbed him by the head, dragging him backwards into the darkness of the Cube while his men began to open fire. That lasted a few seconds before a green light blinded them all and turned the camera footage to static.

"What was that?!" Wasp exclaimed, referring to the giant claw that grabbed the poor man. Melody/Sapphire She Hulk knew who did this because she watched that episode a couple of time back home.

"Emil Blonsky/The Abomination" Samson answered her as Quatermaine turned the footage off and faced all of them

"Strong as the Hulk, and twice as mean. And with military training. He's not the problem though" Samson finished

Quartermaine pulled up camera footage, but this time of three agents standing a distance away from the Cube.

"The energy dome expanded from the Cube, and the SHIELD team was caught inside. And this happened," Quartermaine narrated, as they watched the footage of three defenseless suddenly in the gamma radiation, what came next was one of the more horrifying things they have seen in reality and they sorely wished it was a bad horror movie.

As the radiation got into their bodies, the two visibly agents were clutching their heads in pain, groaning as the radiation got inside their bodies mutating into horrible creatures; the woman growing what look like wings, and the man beside her simply growing larger. Then the third agent popped up in front of the screen, making Melody jump in fear, as his face began to turn into a zombie like appearance.

She remembered how she got gamma rated along with Bruce and Sterns, that time of the accident in the lab that she got turned into Sapphire She Hulk, until this very day, they know they are going to stop whoever did this to them, even though she knows who is the culprit.

"The dome is expanding, with no signs of stopping. At this rate, it'll hit the next town in six hours. A major city in eight" Quatermaine said

"Who is responsible for this?" Cap questioned him; Melody/Sapphire She Hulk knows who did this because she watched that part of the episode

"Samuel Sterns/the Leader. A gamma irradiated villain. As strong as the Hulk is, the Leader is intelligent also according to SHIELD files he has the same IQ as Melody over here." Samson said while he pointed to Melody/Sapphire She Hulk and she nodded in agreement

"As far as we know, the Leader's inside, most likely with mass gamma villains; the Absorbing Man, Zzzaz, they were all inside the Cube when the breakout occurred. We want you to go into the Cube." Quartermaine said to the team

"WHAT?!" Melody/Sapphire She Hulk exclaimed while Wasp started laughing

"Oh wait. You're serious." She realized, her humor dropping rapidly

#####

"Not to harp on this one particular detail, but how are we going to get into Cube without, you know getting all gamma'd up?" Wasp asked

"This is how, Wasp" Samson replied, pressing a button on the wall to reveal a series of protective suits hanging on the wall

"I've modified this shield radiation plating to protect you. Wearing these, you should be immune to the effects of the gamma dome" Samson explained

They began putting them on the protective suits on, she saw one agent coming to Thor's direction with the suit in his hands, but he rejected it, she knew he was an asgardian so he doesn't get infected, one agent came to her offering one, but she rejected it, the agents of shield and Samson knew she was already gamma rated so she doesn't need protection, she already knew that the suits worked because she watched the episode, so she asked Samson

"Did you already sent people wearing these?" she asked her friend Leo

"Uh no. it hasn't been tested yet." he said while Melody/Sapphire She Hulk sent him a look that said 'Really?'

"But I have confident that they will work." he said to Melody/Sapphire She Hulk with a smile while he puts the helmet on

She settled down and they all went to the Cube

#####

They were all inside the Cube, they were all fighting with the U-Foes, as they fighting the U-Foes, they heard Vector, the leader of the U-Foes say

"You don't get it, do you? We don't need to beat you." he said

"Oh no, the gam r!" Iron Man said

They heard Wasp screaming in pain and she started to transform, when her transformation was completed, then she leaped toward them to attack them.

"WASP!" Melody/Sapphire She Hulk screamed, her friend is turned into a wasp like creature, she used her psionic abilities to see if her friend was still there, then she was inside her mind and later she heard a familiar voice, she recognize that voice it was her boyfriend Samuel Sterns aka the Leader.

"Poor misguided Samson, all that time you were studying me at the Cube, you didn't realize it was I studying you. How sad." Sterns said and later she sees him pressing a button on his headband and he says to Wasp

"Wasp… put the good doctor out of his misery," he told her, Melody knows she has to get out of her mind before her boyfriend knows she's there, she goes out of her mind and all of them began to fight her

#####

A few hours passed when they destroyed the generator that was making the dome around the Cube, Melody was now in a conversation with her friends Samson and Quartermaine

"Everyone seems to be with no residual radiation poisoning. The energy the Leader used was very specific," the doctor explained to the worn out agent

"The Leader… there was no signs of him?" Quatermaine asked groggily

"No. but we save a lot of lives today, and we foiled his big plan." Samson said

"Did we?" Panther said

Melody Scarlet Banner/Sapphire She Hulk knew that this isn't over yet, her necklace began to glow and the necklace showed her outside Las Vegas, where she see the Leader, accompanied by Absorbing Man and Abomination and she heard her boyfriend say

"I would call that little test run a success. And now we begin" she heard him say and she sees him pressing a button and a gamma dome appears over the city.

Her necklace stops glowing and she was back in reality, she knew she has go to Las Vegas before it's too late, when she was about to head her way over there, Samson asked her

"Where are you going, Melody?" he asked his friend

"I'm going to Las Vegas to check on something," Melody/Sapphire She Hulk answered him

He nods and watches her go to Las Vegas before it's too late

#####

One minute later

Melody/Sapphire She Hulk arrived Las Vegas, but she was already too late, the people of Las Vegas were already turned into gamma monsters, she sensed a familiar aura into a tall building with an antenna on the top, she used her x ray vision to see it was the Leader sitting in a tower, she puts on her sky blue cloak, its hoodie and the same headband that the Leader uses on, she turned herself invisible and flew inside.

She was inside the building, she arrived where the Leader is, she sees him in the tower, it has been a few years since she last saw him, his skin was now green, with a big head, with green eyes, in his forehead he was wearing the same headband that she was wearing, the same watch she built for him was still on his left wrist, his raven hair and finally his clothes were black and orange.

The Leader sensed that he wasn't alone, he turned around and later saw that no one was there, he thought he was imagining things, just when he was about to turn back, he heard a sneeze behind him, her invisibility vanished when she sneezed, she cursed silently and she saw him turn around and he said

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" he asked

She knew that she was wearing her sky blue cloak with her hood on, of course he wouldn't know who she is because she had the hood on, she decided to remove her hood but before she did she said

"Don't you recognize me?" she said, hoping that he would recognize her voice

He froze, he knew that voice as he saw her remove her cloak and hood off for him to see her face and body, he knew that face and body structure it was no other than his girlfriend Melody Scarlet Banner, it has been a few years since he last saw her, she was still as beautiful as ever and he loves her new form.

Her body structure was like She Hulk, except that her skin was a beautiful sky blue, she was wearing a strapless pink fuchsia and black dress over leggings, she has her black fingerless gloves on, with white combat boots on, with her Avengers necklace around her neck, she still has her beautiful waist length brown hair with its pink fuchsia and sky blue highlights, a pink fuchsia magnet butterfly headphones (expect that her headphones doesn't have a microphone), a pink fuchsia leather jacket with the Avengers symbol on the back and on the left sleeve of her jacket and the SHIELD symbol on the right sleeve of the jacket, on her forehead, she was wearing the same headband that he was wearing and finally he notices that her eyes were sapphire blue instead of brown.

He can't believe what he was seeing, he thought that she died ever since the accident in the lab and now she was standing there, to see that he wasn't imagining, he said to her

"Melody, is that you?" he asked her, he saw her smile and answered

"Yeah Sterns, it's really me." she answered calling him by his former name

She flew towards him for him to get a real good look at her; once he took a real good look at her, it really was Melody but with a different form, he presses the button at his watch, he starts growing from his short height to her height when he stops growing, he grabs her wrist, pulled her towards him and he kisses her.

She froze, it's been a few years since they last kissed, she have a guess he must have missed her a lot, she leans into the kiss, after their kiss expired, he knew why she was here, she's here to stop his evil plan once and for all, he knew she has to because of her duty as a hero, but on the inside of him, he knows she doesn't want to do it.

She was hesitating, she knew she has to stop him, but she found herself not to because of her unbreakable love for him, she doesn't want to break his heart, she should have just become a villain instead of a hero, she went inside her own mind to see what she going to do about her situation.

When she was about to think about the situation, she saw her boyfriend seeing her memories, he must have got inside her head when she was thinking, she went towards him, taps his shoulder and she asked him

"What are you doing in my mind, Sterns?" she asked him, she was really confused, what he was doing in her mind and why he was reading her memories?

He decided to read her mind to see why she was hesitating and went to her memories and her mind showed him why she wasn't stopping him.

He saw how her life was like, he learns that she was autism with Asperger syndrome from another world where they don't exist; he learned that her real name was Gabriela Delgado and she was a fan of his when she was 15 years old.

No wonder she admires him, is because he impressed her, he was genius level just like her, and he has psionic powers and he saw her dreams that she was being kissed by him and having sex with her. He turns around to see his girlfriend in her normal form and he answered her

"I decided to read your mind to see why you aren't stopping me. Just when I was about to see why are you hesitating, I saw your memory room, and went inside to see how your life was like, I learned that your real name is Gabriela, is that true?" he asked her

She knew there was no hiding it now, she took a deep breath and said

"Yeah it's true Sterns, my real name is Gabriela Delgado, I'm autism from another world where you and the others don't exist, I was 15 years old when I saw you for the first time, I didn't like you at first and when I saw how much of a villain you are I started to like you from this day forward, you know that I'm 29 years old, right?" she said and he nods

"Well I was 22, when the portal appeared in my room and I was getting sucked by the portal, and I screamed for help, but it was too late, I was already inside, I woke up to see I was a few years before you became a villain, I was found by your arch nemesis the Hulk, I told him what happened, after I told him what happened, he took me in and I changed my name to Melody Scarlet Banner and that's my story, you can break up with me if you want, I deserved it." she finished and waiting for his answer

He was silent, he couldn't believe that Melody was a fan of his and she had a crush on him when she was 15 years old, he couldn't believe he fall in love with a fan from another world and he was glad he did, if she didn't came to his world, he wouldn't have found love and she was back in her world.

He step towards her, he grabs her and gives her a long affectionate kiss. She froze, she expected him to reject her but instead he gives her a kiss, she leans into him, returning the sweet kiss, she felt his tongue in her lips asking for permission to let him in, she welcomes it and he launches his tongue inside, she moans and she felt his lips smirk when she moaned; he pulled away from her to let her breath, and said

"How can I reject you? You are a fan of mine, how come you didn't tell me about this in the first place?" he asked her and she answered

"If I told you in the first place you wouldn't believe me." she said as tears began to form in her eyes and started to cry, his smirk fell when he saw her crying, his heart tighten in his chest, how he could not believe her, he gives her an embrace and she returns it, he whispers sweet nothingness in her ear, she calmed down, he kissed her forehead, one memory came to them it showed them of her singing one of her favorite songs, she stands up and started to sing with her memory self

**Solo Quédate En Silencio **

**RBD**

Te encuentro, despierto  
>Me dices lo siento<br>Con una lagrima derramas

Me abrazas, me hielo  
>Me pides un beso<br>Y yo me quedo sin respirar

Sólo espera un momento  
>Sólo dime no es cierto<p>

Sólo quédate en silencio, cinco minutos  
>Acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi<br>Te daré el último beso  
>El más profundo<br>Guardaré mis sentimientos  
>Y me iré lejos de ti<p>

Tengo tanto miedo  
>Y es que no comprendo<br>¿Qué fue lo que yo he hecho mal?

Me abrazas, me hielo  
>Me pides un beso<br>Y yo me quedo sin respirar

Sólo espera un momento  
>Sólo dime no es cierto<p>

Sólo quédate en silencio, cinco minutos  
>Acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi<br>Te daré el último beso  
>El más profundo<br>Guardaré mis sentimientos  
>Y me iré lejos de ti<p>

Dame tu mano  
>Devuélveme el aire<br>Di que me amas  
>Que no eres culpable<br>Por lo menos un momento  
>Dime que esto no es cierto<p>

Sólo quédate en silencio  
>Acaricia un momento<br>Te daré el último beso  
>Guardaré mis sentimientos<br>Y me iré lejos de ti

Sólo quédate en silencio, cinco minutos  
>Acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi<br>Te daré el último beso  
>El más profundo<br>Guardaré mis sentimientos  
>Y me iré lejos de ti<p>

She finished singing and he applaud, she blushed she hasn't sang for a long time she thought no one will be impressed by her singing, she change scenery to the training room, she summoned three dummies, she was going to demonstrate her powers to him, she change into her Sapphire She Hulk form and said to him

"I doubt you want to see my powers so I decided to demonstrate them to you." she said and began to form pink fuchsia starbolts in her hands, she floats and shoots them to the dummies and they were gone, he was impressed by her powers, but she wasn't done yet, she snap her fingers and it appear more dummies and a big building, the first thing she did is lift the building and throws it across the training room, later she did made a fireball shoot out of her mouth and the dummies burn and she said telepathically to him

'**Those aren't the only things I can do, I have so many powers that I couldn't account for' **she said telepathically to him

"When did you got so many powers aside from your She Hulk form?" he asked her

"When I first came here, I started to deployed powers after your arch nemesis took me in, I decided to started to train my powers in secret, he didn't know I started to deployed powers," she answered to him

Then she did something with her magic, she made appeared two necklaces, the first necklace it's charm was a circle, the circle was green, black and orange on the back of the charm it said his name on it, the chain was gold, the second necklace it's charm was a turtle, the turtle was pink fuchsia, black and sky blue on the back of the charm it said her name on it, the chain was also gold

She gives him the first one to him, he puts it on around his neck while she put her necklace on, the necklaces began to glow, when the necklaces stop glowing, Sterns notice something glowing on his left shoulder and he saw a mark on his shoulder, the mark was a peace symbol, he checks at Melody's left shoulder and he saw the same mark on her shoulder.

He looked at Melody who was smiling at him, he returns the smile, then an idea formed in his head, he went towards her, then he pounced on her and started to tickle her, she started to giggle then it turned into laughter when he tickled her some more, then she pounced on him and started to give him the same treatment, he started to laugh when she tickled him some more, then he given up telling her that she won, she stopped with a smile.

A few minutes later

Melody and Hawkeye were fighting the Leader while Hulk was dealing with Abomination up at the roof, she saw her friend Hawkeye shoot an arrow at him then Gamma Panther caught it right before the arrow got straight to him, she saw her friend's widen in shock and surprise

"You're either very brave or very stupid, archer." The Leader commented over the soft snarls of his creations, "You are vastly outnumbered." To demonstrate his point, he wordlessly sent Wasp and Cap to fight them.

"That's okay." Hawkeye commented as the two of them leapt out of the way, "I've got an arrow for each of you." And true to his word, he fired an arrow into the both of them.

"What do you think you're accomplishing?" The Leader asked in exasperation, "your 'toys' cannot hurt my creations!" 'Please, Bruce; let those things work!' she thought in her head.

"Yeah, I'm not a genius like you, or Scarlet here." Hawkeye replied "so I found one, and he made me some new arrows." Wasp began to fly towards them, but then the arrow attached to her chest began to work. It started to glow a green hue as the gamma was sucked from Wasp's body into the arrow. The same one is happening to Captain America.

They realized that while the Avengers were monsters, they had a slim chance to none of reaching the Leader and/or shutting down the generator, so they had to be taken out of the equation. Hence, the new arrows. True, they would be unconscious afterwards, but that was a small price to pay.

"His name is Bruce Banner. Maybe you heard of him?" Hawkeye further explained, almost gloating the fact that they now had the upper hand on the bad guy. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at Hawkeye with a smile.

"Indeed, I have." The Leader groused as he pressed a button in front of him, and Melody/Sapphire She Hulk expected that to happen. A glass dome appeared over his head as the tower lowered into the floor, revealing a very big battle suit.

"Great." She heard Clint mutter under his breath. As if Gamma Avengers weren't going to be enough of a problem. She sensed someone behind them, then she got out her crossbow and shoots them at their chest, she had the same arrows in case this occasion was ever to come and her arrows sucked the gamma energy from Iron Man's and Black Panther's bodies.

She looked at Hawkeye who was throwing arrows at him while he was shooting him with green lasers from his battle suit, then an idea formed in her head, she flew towards him and unleashed her sonic scream as distraction, he covered his ears when she shot the sonic scream at him, he was impressed, he didn't knew his girlfriend have that power, he remembered what she told him when they were in her mind, she has so many powers than she can account for, she is right about that he thought to himself.

He tried to shoot her with the lasers, but she dodge them frequently, then she shot pink fuchsia starbolts eye beams from her eyes, it hit him but he backed up from the beams she shot, he saw her smile at him in secret, he was able to return her smile and heard her in his mind.

"**What did I tell you? I have many powers than I can account for." **Melody/Sapphire She Hulk telepathically said to him still with the secret smile, he shook his head and rolled his eyes at her in secret, then he said back to her

"**I thought you were joking at that part when you told me that." **The Leader telepathically said to her, she pretended to be shock at him secretly and she said back to him

"**I can't believe it, Samuel Sterns aka the Leader thought that his own fan and girlfriend Gabriela Delgado/Melody Scarlet Banner aka Sapphire She Hulk who is from another world and the Marvel Comics expert was joking about the part that she has so many powers aside from her She Hulk form." **Melody/Sapphire She Hulk telepathically said to him, then he said back to her

"**Alright! Alright! You win I believe you. Sheesh." **The Leader telepathically said to her annoyed, she smirks at him secretly, he will get back at her, he smirked to himself at the thought what he could do with her, he will think about that later.

"My genius cannot be defeated!" The Leader declared as he continued to shoot at Hawkeye "I've planned for every contingency!"

"Too bad you're such a lousy shot there, Cucumber Head." Hawkeye insulted as he ran towards the Leader, he launched up onto the arm of the battle suit and he leapt onto the glass dome and into the air, Hawkeye firing a rappel line onto the roof, he was being pulled up and away.

The Leader yelled in frustration, she flew towards him and looked at him, he looked at her, he opened the glass dome, he gently grabs her wrist, pulling her towards him and kisses her, she leans in and returns it, she pulled away from the kiss, before she went after Hawkeye, she kissed his cheek and flew up towards Hawkeye with him following her lead.

When she got there, she saw Hawkeye fired another arrow at Abomination's forehead, draining the gamma radiation out of him, and allowing Hulk to get up and land a huge punch to his face that had him flying far away.

"Bye-bye Blonsky," Melody/Sapphire She Hulk couldn't help but say, getting a small smirk from Hawkeye, she fist bumped with him before the sound of approaching rockets filled the air from behind.

"We got incoming!" Melody/Sapphire She Hulk and Hawkeye warned as they went to Hulk's side, just as the Leader 'graced' them with his presence. And he did not look that happy about them taking out the Avengers and his heavy hitter.

"The three of you think you can defeat me?" he demanded angrily "I have already calculated a thousand ways to destroy you all!" she pointed up at the sky for him to look up and he did. The heavens decided otherwise and dropped a stone-cased Absorbing Man right onto the Leader's head, knocking the suit over with the glass dome shattering.

A crash of thunder and lightning across their heads, and sending a wave of relief over her body. Now all the Avengers were accounted for, and the best part was they had two powerhouses Sapphire She Hulk included are wide awake and ready to party.

"Somehow, I don't think he had a plan for that one." Melody/Sapphire She Hulk whispered to Hawkeye, who chuckled under his breath before they returned to be serious.

"Destroy?" Thor questioned in fury "You do not know the meaning of the word, Leader." Something about Thor's sentence made the Hulk huff in aggravation, or annoyance, she thought to herself

"You really wanna hurt the Leader? This is how." He then stomped over to the giant radiation generator, wrapping his arms as far around the base he could and started lifting. In the background, they heard the Leader scream in rage and pain and Melody began to tear up when she heard him scream, but the Hulk kept lifting till the generator broke and the gamma dome was gone, and finally pulled the entire thing free of the building and hurled it to space, never to be seen again.

As they all watched it's path, the sky began to turn pink as the sun began to rise

"You know something?" she asked out while she sniffed "When I think of Vegas, this isn't what I pictured. Even when I'm drunk." Hawkeye burst out laughing, if only because he knew that Melody/Sapphire She Hulk doesn't drink alcohol all that often or at all even, even though he knows she doesn't at all.

They watched the sunrise a bit longer, till the sky turned a bright and welcoming shade of blue, before getting back to work. Speaking of which…

"It would have been glorious." The Leader spoke, thinking fondly of his waylaid plans as they hovered around his grotesquely huge head "I was creating the perfect world, all in my image."

"That's the problem: you're ugly." Hulk threw back at him, the rest except for Melody/Sapphire She Hulk nodded in agreement. She told them to give her a few hours with him, they nodded and give her a few hours, she looked at him and crouch to his level with sad eyes, he sensed her sadness.

She put her head in his chest and started to cry while he strokes her beautiful waist length brown hair to comfort her, she looks up at him, he also has tears in his eyes, she holds his hand and squeeze it for comfort, he squeezed back, he lets go of her hand and wiped the tear from her beautiful face, she leans towards him and kissed him, he leans into her, returning the kiss, she pulled away from the kiss, she smiled sadly at him and said

"Sorry it had to end like that." Melody said to him with a sad smile on her face, he looked at her and said

"Hey don't be. You were only just doing your job." The Leader said to Melody to reassure her from her sadness, she looked at him and said

"Yeah I know. Maybe I should have just become a villain instead of a hero, so I can be with you once and awhile." Melody said to him, he took her hand in his and said

"Your right, maybe you should have become a villain instead of a hero, but you chose to be a hero instead, you can't change that, you already made your choice, it doesn't matter what you'll become, you will always be the smartest person that I know and fallen in love with and I respect your choice." The Leader said to Melody who is his fan and also the love of his life, as a smile came to his face along with a shrug

"Heh. If you would have become villain, you will be ending risking your life for me and escape with them on your tail, you know I though the same thing as you when you said that." he continued with a smile, she was surprised that he though the same thing as her, she smiled back at him.

She has to admit, he was right about at what he said to her just now, it was her choice to become a hero, she gained respect from the others, save innocent lives and she cares for the people around her and her loved ones, she kissed his cheek as thanks, then he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her, she mewled and leans into him, returning the kiss, then their kiss expired, she touched her shoulder, she panicked, her cloak was back inside the building when she revealed herself to him, she doesn't leave without it, then she saw him smiling at her, she arched an eyebrow at him, she asked him where was her cloak, he told her where it was, she got up went towards the battle suit and she found that her cloak was there, she puts it back on and walk back towards him, they continued their conversation for a while just before SHIELD took him away.


	5. Melody's visit at the Negative Zone

Chapter 5

It's been a few days since The Leader's defeat, who was taken away and imprisoned by SHIELD in Reed Richard's Negative Zone Prison, but it was that definitely wouldn't be forgotten by The Avengers. It especially wouldn't be forgotten by Janet Van Dyne aka The Wasp, for the mere thought of being transformed into a gamma monster still made her skin crawl, not to mention that it gave her quite few nightmares.

Still, she was thankful that it all turned out right in the end, with the villain defeated, the world saved, and Hawkeye joining the group as well as Hulk rejoining the team.

Right now, Melody Scarlet Banner aka Sapphire She Hulk was in her room reading a book in her sofa, she was still upset that her boyfriend got arrested, she was with SHIELD when they imprisoned him in the Negative Zone a few days ago.

She still misses him a lot, she remembered he told her that he respects her choice to be a hero instead of a villain, a tear fell from her eye, she wipes it off, she decides to pay him a visit without SHIELD knowing that she is there to visit him, she puts her civilian clothes on, she wears a short sleeved black top with the Avengers symbol on the front and the SHIELD symbol on the back, black pants with pockets at the knees, knee length black boots, sky blue leather jacket, a peace necklace, in her right wrist was a golden bracelet that said her real name and her chosen name on it, a wristwatch on her left wrist, black headband, peace golden earrings, black fingerless gloves, brown eyes, a pair of medium sized lavender, white and brown framed OP glasses and black fingerless gloves on and then she teleported to the Negative Zone Prison.

When she got there, she went to his cell without SHIELD knowing, it doesn't that she wants to help him escape is because she feels lonely, when she got to his cell, he was sitting in his cell quietly, she could read his expression, she could tell that he was lovely and was crying because his green eyes were shedding with tears, she became intangible, she entered his cell quietly without him noticing, she snapped her fingers quietly to make it blank and made it soundproof so the others won't have to see and hear what's happening in his cell, she walked up towards him, put her hand on his shoulder and said

"Sterns?" Melody said to the Leader with kind and sympathy in her voice, he perked up at the voice he was hearing, he turned around to see the kind brown eyes and smile, it was his beautiful girlfriend Melody, he was shocked how she was be able to get inside his cell without them noticing, he remembered what she said to him, she has so many powers than she could account for, she never failed to impress him until now and said

"Melody, what are you doing here? And how did you get in here?" the Leader said to Melody surprised and confused

"I kind of teleported here and used my intangibility powers to go inside your cell glad SHIELD didn't notice I got in here." Melody answered his question, he sighs in relief, if shield notice that she was in his cell, she will get in trouble, he noticed that she hasn't been herself as usual after he got arrested, he could tell that from the gleam in her eyes and said

"Melody have you been yourself recently?" the Leader asked Melody worried and concerned expression written on his face

"No, I haven't been myself recently after you got arrested a few days ago, I spent days in my room crying a lot, I finally got to see you after years being separated from you, during those years I been separated from you, the truth is that I missed you a lot." Melody said to him with guilt and sadness in her voice as tears began to fall out of her eyes and started to cry

He was surprised, she misses him after years being separated from her, he remembered years ago, after they got exposed to the gamma ray, he thought that she was dead the whole time, he was always grieving and crying saying the words 'it's all my fault' all over again, he failed to protect her at the time of the accident as tears began to fall out of his eyes, he was guilty for doing this to her, he wiped his tears off, he looked up to see that she was still crying, her slender arms were wrapped around herself with guilt and sadness.

He went towards her and gives her an embrace, she returns it while she cried there, he stroked her beautiful brown hair to calm her down, he felt the wetness in his neck, he was guilty, if he would have found out she was alive sooner, this wouldn't have happened to the both of them, he felt his own tears surfaced again, he tightening his grip on her and said

"Melody, I'm so sorry, I thought that you died this whole time, if I would have found out that you're alive sooner, I would have looked for you." The Leader said to Melody with guilt, she was shocked he thought that she died in the accident a few years ago, she holds him tightly as he cried there, she could tell that he hasn't release his emotions for years after they got separated and lost contact with each other, he pulled away to wipe his tears, she touched his cheek, it was damp from so much crying, he grasp her hand and kept it on his cheek, she smiled at him, he returns the smile, he was glad that he has someone who understands him.

He pulled strands of her hair behind her ear to see her whole face, she was still as beautiful as he remembered, he pressed the right side of the watch until once again he was at her height, he leans in and kisses her, she mewled into kiss and she leans in, she wrapped her slender arm around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, he rubs her back in circles while he was kissing her, she moans, she did the same thing to him and he groaned, he pulls away after the kiss and went towards her neck, he gives love kisses around her neck, she shivered in delight from the contact, he bit softly into her neck slowly marking her as his, she moaned in pleasure, he smirked when he heard her moan, later he soothes the bite with his warm tongue, she moaned for more.

They continued like this for a few hours, until they were panting in exhaustion after their bodies couldn't stand the act of their physical love, she was laying one side while he was lying on the other side holding her in his arms, she smiled at him, he returned the smile, she stands up, she snapped her fingers and their clothes were on them again.

When she was about to teleport back to the Avengers Mansion, he grabbed her wrist and said

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Melody said to him confused

He pulled something out and he gives it to her, it was a flat black box with a pink fuchsia bow on it, she wondered what was inside, she opened it to see what was inside, when she opened it, she saw it was a beautiful golden heart shaped locket, she opened the locket, she saw it was a picture of him and her before their transformation, she smiled at the picture of the two of them.

The picture was taken on the third date they had a few years ago, she looked at him, he had a light blush on his face, she hugged him as thanks, he had a guess that she likes his gift that he should have given her a few years ago, he returns the hug, they stayed like that for a few minutes before she departed and teleported back to the Avengers Mansion, leaving him alone once again while thinking about her with a real smile on his face.


End file.
